


A Brief Honeymoon

by asparagusmama



Series: Seasons AU - extras! [12]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pearl Necklace, frank discussions of Val and Robbie's private life, honeymoon sex, little bit of a spoiler for how White ends, mentions of past childhood sexual abuse, the Randolph Hotel, very mild BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/asparagusmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little piece that comes after White. It ends the AU. I think the title, rating and tags say it all. I started it for a LJ prompt but never finished it in time.</p><p>Following the ceremony, meal and party James and Robbie leave everyone for a night together at the Randolph Hotel in Oxford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not normally my thing but I wanted to see if I could do this for the Valentines Day Challenge on Live Journal but then my daughter got ill and I had to stop. Not for my daughter, obviously, although the rest of White and any futurefics with Molly will be.

Robbie Lewis came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth to find James lay stretched out naked on the bed, grinning a slightly mad grin. It would have unnerved Robbie if he didn’t know what a manic day they had had. Robbie yawned, hardly sexy or romantic either but it had been a hell of a day, a whirlwind, and wild, romantic day. When he’d been growing up that such a day could even dreamed of was beyond the wildest imagination!

James scowled and stood up. “That’s not the reaction I wanted,” he said, walking over to Robbie and grabbing both sides of his face he kissed him hard.

“Sorry,” Robbie laughed, when he got his mouth back. “Had a busy day. You blow me away, James. When I saw you...”

“The best is yet to come,” James whispered seductively.

“Sure? We can still...?” For four months now they’d done nothing, a combination of James’ childhood and a sleepless baby.

“I want to! I want you!” And without another word James was kissing him again, backing him up to the bed, pushing him down and lying on top of him, long legs either side of him, gripping his hips and thighs tightly as he ground against him, still kissing furiously.

Robbie was overwhelmed. In the twenty two months they had been together James had never felt comfortable lying on top of him, had never taken the initiative, had taken ages to feel comfortable with more that kissing and cuddling, had backed off again soon after Molly had come to live with them... Robbie lay there, enjoying it, bucking his hips up against James’ grinding and kissing back, digging nails into James’ shoulders, and because he couldn’t resist it with this new, wild James, he risked giving James’ bottom lip a little nip with his teeth. James gasped and pulled away, eyes glinting with something Robbie had never seen. He sat up, straddling Robbie and ground himself again against Robbie’s now very firm arousal. Then he stopped.

Robbie slid his hands around James’ hips and looked up, “James, love?”

“I want...”

“What? What do you want? Anything for you, my bonny lad, you know that. You’re beautiful, did you know that?”

“I want to sit on you, ride you, but I’m not sure. I’ve never done it, not like that, I really want...”

Wild, thought Robbie, yeah ride me. “Okay, I’ll help you. First, where’s the...?”

James stretched over Robbie and pulled out the tube of lube from under a pillow.

“Great, stay like that.” James was on all fours, knelt over Robbie. Robbie squeezed out the fluid over his fingers and rubbed them between fingers and thumb before reaching over and gently rubbing fingers along the crease, just feeling for that tight spot. James’ arched his back against him, hissing with need. This was incredible, Robbie thought, after months of nothing... if they didn’t get a move on it was going to be too late. He gently pushed in a finger, and then a second, less gently, twisting, in a hurry to make James ready. James let out a noise between a gasp and a whimper and cried out his name.

“Okay pet,” Robbie said, pulling out his fingers and taking James hand in his, rubbing the lube over his long fingers. “You’re going to have to guide me in, stretch yourself. Can you do that? Can you cope with that?”

“Uh huh,” James nodded and knelt up and felt around, behind him. He closed his eyes, not believing what he was dong, but he’d fantasised about this for so long. He touched himself, stretching his out tight sphincter, already relaxed through Robbie’s touch and took hold of Robbie’s cock in his other hand and guided it until the head was engaged. He gasped again.

“Good love,” Robbie struggled to stay calm, he was close to moaning with the feel of the tightness, the sight of James above him. “Now sit down, slowly. Don’t rush, don’t hurt yourself...”

James did so, crying out, “Oh God! So good! I love you Robbie!”

“Now bloody move, coz otherwise I will!” Robbie tightened his hold on James’ hips and couldn’t help groaning with the sheer pleasure of it as James experimented with rocking before moving up and then back down. In a few moments he’d found both that right spot inside him and the right rhythm and Robbie reached out a hand to wrap it around James’ cock to meet the same rhythm.

It had been four months of nothing, four months of just collapsed next to each other in bed from exhaustion, four months of Robbie worrying James would never recover from childhood abuse and being raped and four months of James exploring theology with Andi and using his childhood as an excuse, fighting his growing desire, need, to save it for this very night...

It had been four months of nothing. In no time at all, all too quickly, both men came, James showering Robbie’s belly and his hand, his orgasm as his tight ring contracted in time with his ejaculation triggering Robbie’s. James collapsed on top of Robbie. Robbie brought his arms around James, around his husband, and stroked his hair.

“Hey, you, you took charge. That was bloody marvellous.”

“M’m. I’ve wanted to do that for so long. Years and years.”

Robbie thought of years of his silent, unreadable sergeant surreptitiously gazing at him across the office or in the car, the sudden inexplicable flushed pink face. He laughed. “I never would have guessed!”

James started to kiss at Robbie’s neck and twist his fingers in his chest hair. “Love you,” he said again.

“Love you too, James...” Robbie couldn’t quite believe what James had done as he tried it out for the first time, “Lewis.”

James laughed. “That still freaks you out!”

“Maybe. But for the life of me I can’t figure out why. It was your choice. Why don’t take we take a shower pet? I’ve only brushed me teeth and you, stinky, haven’t even done that!” he rubbed at James’ hair again, his hand flaking off hair gel and white shiny stuff. “What did Martha do to you, eh?”

“She made me a bride,” he said grumpily.

“Hope she took a lot of photos, put it on her website maybe? You’re gorgeous, you are. Built like a model.”

James laughed again. “Of course she did!”

“You took me bleeding breath away, turning up as you did.”

“And Molly looked gorgeous too, didn’t she? Do you think she’s okay?”

“She’s with Martha, and Lyn is staying over. And Dan is there. She’s fine pet, being spoiled.”

“I think I should just phone...” he stretched out an arm. Robbie checked his movement.

“No. It’s late. And this is our night, just us, together. We’re lovers tonight, not parents.” Oh God, hadn’t he said that to Val the times they went away leaving the kids with her Mum? Or was it she used to say it to him?He got up and pulled James to his feet. “Shower pet, and then we can play.”

“Play? Oh no, what have you got planned for me?” But he allowed himself to be towed to the bathroom. Once there he said, “Have you seen the size of the bath? Let’s have a bath together. My legs are shaky enough, a shower with you they’ll collapse all together. Please? Bubbles?”

Robbie grinned, “Aye, and I suppose I get the taps end?”

“Oh of course!”

Once in the bath, facing each other, Robbie couldn’t stop smiling from sheer happiness. “So, James Lewis? Why?”

James shrugged, “Coz.”

“I know I’ve tried and tried for months to get you not to, to tell me why, but for the life of me I don’t know why I tried to stop you.”

“Innocent wanted to know if I was running from my Dad rather that running to you.”

“Well, so do I, but it’s not a question you ask you directly is it, is it? I know you too well of old.”

“Maybe it started out about that, when I found out I could change my name at the ceremony, but...” James shrugged again, “in the end, it’s simple. I wanted the same name as Molly. I wanted us all to be the same name, the same family.”

“You did it for Molly?”

“Yup.”

“Oh, dead romantic, you!”

“Oh yeah!” James splashed him.

“Hey you!” Robbie grabbed James’ ankles and pulled him under the bath water.

 

*

They fell on to the bed side by side, face to face, a tangle of legs, arms, fluffy white hotel towels and wet skin, James hands clutching Robbie’s shoulder’s, teasing at the dark and greying hair there, while Robbie had one hand cupping James’ arse cheek, the other tracing the line of his spine.

“I have a confession to make,” Robbie whispered huskily.

“What?”

“There might be one item of Thames Valley property I never gave back on Friday when I retired.”

“What?” James felt a hollow pit of trepidation in his stomach, he wasn’t sure yet whether it was fear or desire.

Robbie grinned dirtily, “Handcuffs.”

“Handcuffs?!”

“It’s okay,” Robbie said hurriedly, “you don’t need to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. We can just forget I mentioned them.”

“Um. Do you want to handcuff me or what?”

“Yeah. If that’s okay? While we’re talking about things we’ve fantasised about.”

James’ stomach squirmed with the same anticipation. He decided it was fear and desire. “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. Did you and Val... play, as you put it?”

“What Val and I did is between...” Robbie caught the beginning of consent in James’ eyes start to vanish. “Well, yeah. You have no idea what we got up to when the kids weren’t around!” He grinned.

James still looked a little apprehensive, but he rolled over on his back and stretched his arms high above his head, hands touching the bed board. “Like this?” he asked nervously.

“Only if you’re okay with this love. You must tell me if you feel uncomfortable at all, if you want me to stop, to release you, okay?”

James bit his and nodded.

Robbie sat up. “Just so we’re clear, you just say red, as in red for stop. Are you sure pet? Only if you’re sure.”

“I want what you want. I want... everything! I don’t want to ever feel guilty, dirty, shameful, ever again. Starting now, so I’ll tell you right now I’ve had sex in the Randolph before.”

“Don’t call it sex.”

“Don’t you run away from it! It was sex, underage, non consensual, or not even that, I consented to them out of fear to my Dad.”

“James!”

“I can picture him. He knew that first man, I saw him every school holiday, every week of every holiday for three years. How they never guessed, I don’t know. He only booked the room for that one hour or two.”

“Maybe they thought he was a tutor, that you were bright – well, you are that anyhow. You really know how to kill a mood James. This is supposed to be our honeymoon!”

“And it is! I’m saying no more fear. I won’t let those bastards screw me up, ever. Not Augustus, not any of the others, including this Bell! He’s the one I told you about, the one who liked to make me beg.”

“Bell?”

“Yeah. I think he was a judge or something.”

“Not a Chief Superintendent?”

“Uh? Maybe? No!”

“I bloody hope not, else your talking about me boss before Morse.”

“Shit. He had thinning hair, a scrabbily pathetic comb over, dark grey, and a nasty moustache. He seemed tall, but I was younger and not so tall as I am now, so...” James shrugged. “I have killed the mood. I was trying to say I won’t let them control me anymore and here we are...”

“No you haven’t.” Robbie reached out and gently kissed James and lay him down, running his hand down his side, round his flat belly, up, tracing each of his ribs, letting his finger play on the hollow of his throat and Adam’s apple before holding his chin gently, pressing the kiss deeper, nipping his lip again. James shifted under him, sighing and letting out little desperate whimpered moans. He raised his arms above his head again.

“If you still want to...”

“Sure? Coz, pet, I’m gonna be doing something else you haven’t let me. And I said before, it’s not about fairness this is about love. You don’t ever have to do it back to me, ever, okay? Not if you don’t feel comfortable with it.”

“You’re going down on me?”

“I want to. If you’ll let me? God knows how much I’ve wanted to.”

James nodded his head and stayed silent while Robbie fetched the handcuffs and handcuffed him through the bed head, unresisting, watching Robbie through his eyelashes. He closed his eyes as Robbie kissed him and them put his thumb in James’ mouth before trailing it down his chin, throat and neck, along his breast bone and down further, stroking the soft blond down on his belly and down further, stroking his cock, sliding over the tip with pre-cum and back down the other side and down, pressing on his balls and around before pushing his thumb in James’ arse, still relaxed from before, cupping his balls with his fingers. Now his tongue began the same path. James was moaning softly, his hips bucking to meet the thumb as Robbie captured his cock with his mouth.

God! He had wanted to do this to James for so long, and had grown so angry at James’ refusal, although he could never show it, never react in anything other than patient understanding... it was different and yet the same, in a way. He’d never ever given a blowjob, only received them, but the taste was more similar to Val that he expected. Human, he supposed. We were more similar than different, only one tiny gene of difference. So much and so little. James grew fully hard in his mouth as he found himself smiling around his cock.

James was making little sounds that suddenly switched from pleasure to fear. “Stop!” he gasped. “I mean, red! Please, Robbie!”

“What?” Robbie sat up. “Did I hurt you?”

“It’s just too, too intense. Much too... I can’t cope with it. It feels... It’s scary, being so out of control, I...”

“Do you want me to release you? I’m sorry James, I shouldn’t have pushed you, I...”

“No. No, it’s fine. I want to try again, but... No, it’s fine. I’m fine.”

“I’ll undo the handcuffs and we’ll just...”

“Oh God Robbie, can’t you just fuck me! Please! Your thumb isn’t enough. I want you inside me. Please. Don’t undo me, you always complain I don’t touch enough but you can’t blame me now, can you!”

“I don’t complain about anything, I just pointed out...” Robbie stopped himself. They were not gong to bloody argue if he could help it. He reached over James and grabbed the lube, kissing him as he did so. “Your wish is my command, James Lewis.” But it still felt weird, but for the life of him it couldn’t figure it out. Valerie Quillam became Valerie Lewis without a single thought in his head. He knelt up between James as James raised and parted his legs, resting ankles on his shoulders.

“Now Robbie!” James hissed.

“Bossy bossy. Patience lad.”

But bearing in mind how relaxed and open he still was, Robbie just squirted a bit of lube on the tip of his cock and just took James in one thrust. It hurt for a moment as the head chafed against the tightness, but afterwards it was bloody fantastic, James crunching his hips up to meet those thrusts, demanding harder, faster, rougher. The came almost together, both with a yell and Robbie swore blindly. 

He quickly pulled out of James and cleaned them both up with the selection of towels and threw them on the floor and manoeuvred the jellylike James and himself under the quilt. James snuggled into him, holding him tightly.

“I love you. I can’t believe we’re married.”

“Really, did the ceremony, the wedding lunch and the reception not give you a clue? Do you think they’re still there? I booked the hall ’til one.”

“Hm’mm. Your extended family seem to love a party, and I know CID do.” James yawned. “Do you think Molly is okay?”

“Fine pet. Absolutely fine. Go to sleep.”

James yawned again and did so. Robbie kissed the top of his head and yawned himself. It had been a very busy day. He was soon asleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

When Robbie awoke James was propped up by one elbow, smiling down at him.

“Good morning husband,” he said.

“Wow. Yeah. Same to you,” Robbie’s voice was gruff with sleep. He was surprised and awoke a little more as James rolled on top of him and began to kiss him, his forehead, nose, mouth, chin, neck, collar bone, Adam’s apple, hollow of his neck, moving down to nipples, ribs, and further and further...

“Hey hey, slow down, I’ve only just woke up. Last night was a bit athletic for an old man like me love...”

James looked up, resting his chin on Robbie’s hip. “I want to.”

“Want to what?”

“To... to... he glanced at Robbie’s stiffening cock.”

“You... want to? James love, you don’t have to do this for me. I’m happy with what we do. Hell, I’m happy that we’re doing anything, considering the past few months, but...”

“I do want to! I do!” James said happily, straddling Robbie.

“Well, then, if you’re sure, I’ll go and have a shower.”

James scowled like a child denied what he wanted. “What?”

“Did you forget what we were doing last night? Twice, amazingly! I’m still reeling, love.”

“What?” James was pouting now.

“Last night I was... you know? Bugs, James. You’re not putting your mouth there til I’ve washed.”

James climbed off him with a sigh and watched Robbie throw back the quilt and pad over to the bathroom. He bit his thumbnail and rocked slightly once Robbie was gone. He’d been so psyched up to do it, to over come his reluctance from his vivid childhood memories. He flopped back on the bed with a sigh and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Robbie relieve himself before he switched on the shower. He rolled over the bed and reached for his phone on the nightstand. He scrolled through his contacted.

“Hi Martha. How’s Molly?”

“Well, she was a bit hyped up earlier, and I think maybe later on, now the girls are up. They’re watching kids stuff on Five right now. She’s liking being a big girl.”

“Can I talk to her?”

“Well, James, she fell asleep in the car so we put her to bed in her dress, but she woke up at four o’clock and has been wanting you. Lyn and I have been taking shifts to distract her and since the girls have been up she’s been okay – ish. I don’t think it’s a good idea. You’ll see her this afternoon. You are supposed to be enjoying a dirty weekend with your husband. So – go: Enjoy!” Martha hung up.

“Hello? Hello? Martha?”

James threw his phone on the bed and flopped back down. He could hear Robbie singing something tunelessly in the shower. He listened intently, it sounded scarily like his 60 years old boyfriend - no husband! – was singing Katy Perry’s ‘Teenage Dream’. He got up and went into the bathroom and into the shower with Robbie, grabbing his face and silencing him with a kiss.

“What was that for?”

“Because I love you. And you can’t sing.”

“Oh aye, says who...?” But he was grinning as James continued his kissing and soon was working his way down again. Once James was on his knees before him Robbie reached out and stopped him with his palm on James’ forehead. “You don’t have to do this, James love, I said...”

“You’re my husband. I want to. I need to. If I don’t even try, I’m stuck in the Summerhouse and the back of my Dad’s old Land Rover forever! Please...”

“If you’re sure, you get no objections from me,” Robbie’s voice was slightly breathless and shaky by now, as James’ fingers had been doing things as he spoke, and now his mouth was, and for someone so afraid and disgusted by the thought of oral sex James certainly seemed to know what he was doing... he wasn’t going to think of that! Not now! He reached down to stroke James’ hair with one hand as he held onto the wall.

Robbie’s knees began to tremble and he braced himself back on the shower stall wall and closed his eyes, losing track of rational thought, of time, but he managed to control himself enough, as his body skittered on the brink of such a different amazing sensation to coming inside James to remember all James had hinted at, had said, consciously and in his sleep, to remember he had hated the taste, had felt sick, had thrown up time and time in the Summerhouse and this was what he feared...

Clumsily he tugged James’ head back by his hair not too gently as he withdrew from the lad’s mouth, spurting out all over James’ his neck and shoulders, keeping James’ face away by his hold on his hair. He opened his eyes in time to see James’ neck splattered with his cum before it was washed away.

He let go of James hair and looked at him, willing him to open his eyes and look back.

James looked up at him, his face flushed.

Robbie stared and smiled.

James lowered his eyes and scowled.

“That was bloody marvellous. Fantastic. I love you.”

“Yeah. Me too,” James muttered aggressively before he stumbled and slid to his feet and ran out of the shower and the bathroom.

*

James was dressed in his boxers and a tee shirt hanging out of the window smoking when Robbie came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel around his waist.

“Thought you’d given up.”

“I have. Mostly.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“No.”

“We won’t say another word. You don’t have to, ever again.”

“I might want to.”

“Whatever you want love, I’ve always said. Look, pet, come back to bed. I feel a bit selfish and uneven here, I want to do something for you.”

“’S’okay.”

“Sure?” Robbie came behind James and encircled his waist with his arms. “Its cold. Put out that foul fag, close the window and come to back to bed. I’ll ring room service, order breakfast.”

James shrugged and did as he was told. He snuggled up to Robbie, who sat up and called room service and then put on the TV, watching a news channel.

*

Breakfast was a honeymoon special of scrambled eggs, smoked salmon and Bucks Fizz. After they’d eaten Robbie put the tray on the floor and switched of the TV.

“Are you okay love? Seriously?”

James shrugged.

“Last night. I want to apologize.”

“What for?”

“The handcuffs.”

“Could have said no.”

“Wasn’t right of me. Didn’t feel right either.”

“Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Na. Not you pet. Well, sort of is you, but not because of anything you did.”

“What?”

Robbie looked away, out of the window. “I did fantasize, yeah, about you and... that. But the thing is, see...”

James sat up fully now, concerned, he reached and touched Robbie’s shoulder. He flinched. “What?”

“It was Val’s thing.”

“Val? Well, it doesn’t matter Robbie.”

“It does. It seemed wrong, disrespectful, to talk of her like that. She was me wife. But you’re me husband, so...” Robbie shrugged and took a deep breath. He turned around and held out an arm. James snuggled into his shoulder and they lay down.

James closed his eyes and waited. Robbie stared and the ceiling and took another breath. “Thing is, it was her thing.”

James waited silently.

“Kinky rumpy pumpy. Her thing. Don’t know what she did before me, but I knew she was more... experienced. Family moved from Oxford to Gateshead when she was fifteen. I think it was to do with her. Fresh start. A girl in her class at school had been murdered. She never, ever told me about it. All the time I was a cop...”

“Once you were in Oxford CID you could have looked it up.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t. That would be bang out of order. Could have looked up things about you to, but never did. Your business, you chose to tell me. She never did and I respect that. Don’t know if that is at all connected to the fact she liked to... play.”

“Play?”

“You know? Handcuffs and stuff.”

“Spanking?” James asked, for clarification.

“Yeah. All sorts. At first, I was just blown away, a young man, but later, when I was in Vice... but she taught me that stuff between two loving, married people and the shit I was dealing with are miles apart, that you shouldn’t say everything is sick, not judge, just accept.”

James thought of the quiet, supportive non-judgemental policeman when dealing with victims, witnesses and even perpetrators for the most part, that he had fallen in love with so early on as his sergeant. Yes, he had always thought Robbie Lewis had the ‘judge not, lest you be judged’ spot on.

“But it feels like it’s our thing, me and Val. She was always the one in control, really, had all the power. She was just playing games, I was pretending, you know. Bloody hell! I’m not making any sense whatsoever!”

“You are.”

“With you James love, I feel like you’re giving me power and control, not telling me to pretend, that you’ll do anything for me, rather than I’m doing stuff for you, does that make any sense love? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You don’t. You won’t.”

“It might be coz you’re so much younger than me, or it might be coz of your bloody awful childhood, or it might be a Catholic thing, even. I don’t know, but it didn’t feel right last night.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have sprung them on me, maybe we should have spoken about it. We are now. I think I might quite like being restrained, to tell the truth.”

“Seriously?”

“I think so. But it scares me. I want to give you control but at the same time I...” James sat up abruptly. “Look! I remember everything! It’s a curse and a blessing. Easy to pass exams, probably makes me a good detective, but... If you ask me in ten years to describe this hotel room I will be able to, down to that cobweb in the corner.”

“James love.”

“I saw another man here, he liked to tie me face down over a coffee table here, both hands and feet, and used an old fashioned school cane before having me. Another man, we went to his cottage in... doesn’t matter where. He tied me to the bed just like you did; only he used rope. I should hate it all, but with you, I’m willing to explore all sorts of things I know. I shouldn’t know, that is, I mean I shouldn’t have known, not then, not at thirteen, fourteen, fifteen... But now... Thank you, by the way, for not coming in my mouth. That is so difficult to deal with because, I think, I was six when he showed me what to do, made me...”

“Showed you what to do, you mean... he, to you, when you were... Bloody hell! James, love, you should have said something last night.”

“I only remember if I force myself to access them, they’re all locked away, but once something triggers a memory or I deliberately go to that ... file? ... in my brain, it’s all there, in explicit detail. I’m sorry.”

“Love, you have nothing to say sorry for. None of it is your fault. None of it. Nothing at all you’ve done in your life do you need to be ashamed of. Ever. It was done to you.”

James snorted with disbelief.

“Not Will, neither,” Robbie said forcefully. “That was done to you do, by growing up in a belief system that taught you that, and how is must have been so nice to think that about Mortmaigne! And James...?”

“Yeah.”

“Even the verse you quoted at Will, you know it was wrong to apply it to him don’t you, now?”

“Of course, I just married you, didn’t I!” James laughed a little nervously.

“Thing is, that verse is perfect for Mortmaigne, isn’t it? Abuse of slaves and children is exactly what St. Paul was talking about. Oh, go on, stare at me, but I do know me Bible. Some things stick however hard you try to forget them!”

“You were quite devout once, weren’t you?” James asked, mystified.

“As a very young man, perhaps, a bit. Me Mam was. Over it now. You?”

“Not quite!” James grinned.

“C’m here!” Robbie grabbed James’ neck and pulled him down and kissed him deeply. For a second James just let it happened but then he was kissing back passionately and Robbie let out an inward sigh of relief.

After a while he looked at James, worriedly, as even putting his hand on James’ cock could cause the occasional flash back and he often only even allowed to touch him there after he was inside him, which after the shower and last night, was just not going to happen that day! Sometimes he suspected that again was connected to Mortmaigne rather than any of the later men. “Alright?” he checked.

James was lay back on the pillows, his eyes half closed, a pink flush across his cheeks. “Perfectly,” he murmured.

“Good. You’re beautiful, you are. Lovely.”

*

Later, snuggled up in bed watching some dreadful old movie, James sat up abruptly.

“Fuck! We’re supposed to be meeting everyone in half an hour!”

“Where did the time go?” Robbie grumbled. James just laughed dirtily and fell out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish White. It was told over and over again at bedtime so it is stuck in my head, although we are on the many tales of Molly Lewis now, and not so much bedtime but in hospital waiting rooms! I am also writing it all in long hand, one chapter half written and one a quarter so, soon as I can. but I'm trying to get my daughter moved to an autism base school and with her now being quite seriously ill I am considering home schooling again pro temp. if anyone wants to write fluffy or crime gen or teen slash with the boys for me to read to my daughter I would be grateful. Hopeful smile :)


End file.
